Mother's Day
by Fitroz777
Summary: A little Mother's Day tribute I decided to do. Based on Eric's point of view about his relationship with his mom.


**What's up, guys. So this is a little idea I came up which is a Mother's Day Special so to speak, and I know I'm way of the due date and I apologize for that. I got a little busy which made me push this a little further. So...yeah, let's roll it.**

 **A/N: Eric is telling the story. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **(Eric's POV, 5 years old)**

 **Eric:** Mom, I wanna help.

 **Eric's Mom:** No, Eric. You'll hurt yourself.

 **Eric:** But I still wanna help.

 **Eric's Mom:** Hmm...okay. Grab the cooking oil on the counter.

 **Eric:** This one *pointing towards a cooking oil bottle*

 **Eric's Mom:** Yes, sweetie. *Gets the cooking oil from Eric* You're such a big help!

 **Eric:** Yayy! I'm helping!

 **Eric's Mom:** Okay, that's all for now. Y'know, Eric, you can help a lot of people if you're like this. Maybe someday you can help your friends in school and make them happy.

 **Eric:** Can it make them like me?

 **Eric's Mom:** Yes, dear.

 **Eric:** Alright, then I'm going to be as helpful as I can!

 **Eric's Mom:** *chuckle*

* * *

 **Mom, you always reminded me the wonders of helping people. To always help my family, my friends, and even the people around me...**

 **(Streets of Florida)**

 **Eric:** Hi, miss. Do you need some help with those bags?

 **Old Lady:** Why sure, young boy. You're so kind.

 **It doesn't matter if it's something big or something small.**

 **(6 years old, School)**

 **Andrew:** Ow!

 **Eric:** What happened?

 **Andrew:** Kinda cut myself a little.

 **Eric:** Huh, lucky for you I have a plaster in my bag. Here.

 **Andrew:** Thanks, bud.

 **Eric:** *smiling* No problem.

 **But the older I get, the more I care about other people, and the lesser I care about you. You and the family used to be the only one in my mind, but now I have Andrew and my friends to take care of as well.**

 **(6 years old, Home)**

 **Eric's Mom:** Are you sure about this?

 **Eric:** Don't worry, mom. Some of sis's friends are there. They told her they can take care of us. Besides, Andrew's got nothing left. He lost his parents and he needed some company. You did teach me to help anyone in need, right?

 **Eric's Mom:** Hmm...true. Okay, then I won't stop you. I'll visit you from time to time.

 **Eric:** Don't worry, mom. I won't ever forget about you.

 **And the more you cared about me, the more I thought you were annoying to me. Almost every week you would come to the "hideout" to see me, almost every day you would call to make sure I'm okay. As years went by, the more annoyed and enraged I feel about you. And one day, I just snapped.**

 **(13 years old, Home)**

 **Eric's Mom:** *sees Eric home* Eric, sweetie...

 **Eric:** Sorry, mom. Need to find something I left here.

 **Eric's Mom:** No, Eric. I need to talk to you.

 **Eric:** I'm a little bit in a hurry, mom.

 **Eric's Mom:** It's really important.

 **Eric:** Not now, mom.

 **Eric's Mom:** Please, can't you at least...

 **Eric:** I said I can't, mom! Why won't you listen to me!

 **Eric's Mom:** Why won't you listen to me first! You don't answer my calls, you're never there when I visited, I'm really worried!

 **Eric:** Mom, I'm not as little as I used to be, so stop treating me like a little kid! Why won't you understand how I feel about you right now?!

 **Eric's Mom:** How about you? When will you understand how I feel right now? I'm worried sick every day, every night. I only want 5 minutes to talk to you.

 **Eric:** You know what, mom? I've had it with you. You're too annoying now. I'm going. Don't ever come over again.

 **Eric's Mom:** Eric!

 **I left you that day, not knowing how heartbroken you were. I was too stupid to realize how meaningful you used to be to me. Until that fateful day,...**

 **Andrew:** *hears a call from the phone* I'll get it.

 **Eric:** Leave it, it's probably my mom.

 **Andrew:** Nah, I asked my brother to call me today. I'd guess it's him.

 **Eric:** Okay.

 **Andrew:** *picks up the phone* Hello...Oh...Okay...Alright. Eric, it's for you.

 **Eric:** I knew it, just hang up, I told my mom...

 **Andrew:** It's not your mom. It's your sister. And she sounds like she's crying a little.

 **Eric:** What? Okay, give it here. *takes phone from Andrew* Hello.

 **Eric's Sister:** *crying* Eric.

 **Eric:** Hey, sis. Calm down. What's wrong?

 **Eric's Sister:** Mom..*sniffle* she's..*sniffle* she's...

 **Eric:** Why? What's wrong with mom?

 **Eric's Sister:** She's injured. She was in an accident.

 **Eric:** What?!

 **Eric's Sister:** She's at the hospital right now. Room B028.

 **Eric:** Alright, I'll be there! *hangs up* I gotta go!

 **Andrew:** Hey, what's the matter?

 **Eric:** My mom's at the hospital, I gotta be there!

 **I ran to the hospital, thinking that the worst would come. I couldn't stop crying on the way. Thinking of how much I got you worried and heartbroken, how long I left you for my friends, and thinking if I'm gonna lose you forever. When I arrived to your room, I was just in time.**

 **Eric:** I'm here! Mom!

 **Eric's Mom:** Eric...

 **Eric:** Mom! I'm here!

 **Eric's Mom:** Eric...I might not be good for long...

 **Eric:** No, mom. You have to live. Please!

 **Eric's Mom:** No...looks like my time's come already...

 **Eric:** Mom, I'm sorry. For everything I've done. I'm so sorry for hurting you.

 **Eric's Mom:** Eric...No matter whatever you do...You'll always be my son...And I'll always forgive you...Be good, and take care...

 **Eric:** Mom? Mom! MOM!

 **It costed you your life and many tears for me to realize how much you mean to me. I've always helped everyone around me, but I was too distracted to help you in your life. And with that, you couldn't help me with mine.**

 **(13 years old, Graveyard)**

 **Eric:** *crying while staring at his mom's grave* Mom, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. You tried to help me as much as I helped everyone around me, but I pushed you away. I never meant to put you aside. All you wanted was love and attention from me, and I can't even do that. I'm so sorry...

 **As long as our parents are still alive, fill their lives with happiness and love until they die. Even after death, visit them once in a while to show that we love them and never forgotten about them. Tell them you love them and never put them away from you. This is a story, about my relationship with my mom. Mom, I love you.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry it's really overdued. Also, hope you had a happy Mother's Day. Always remember, love your mom and always take care of them. This is actually based on a real story told from a teenager about their relationship with their mom. (Or is it?) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, tell your mom you love her, and I'll see you guys next time. Peace out!**


End file.
